Dancing In The Rain
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy went on there date under the stars. But what do you think Manic and Zakayla are doing on beautiful night? Short Songfic. (It rightfully belongs to HSM 3)


**A short story about My OC and Manic. Don't** **like** **, Don't** _ **read**_ **.** **It might have some SonAmy fluffness in it to. And a songfic**

 **Disclaimer: Manic the hedgehog does not belong to me. Full credit goes to SEGA**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a starry night sky that laid across the city of Mobius. It was a perfect night to go out and look at the stars that shined so bright and that is exactly what one cyan blue hedgehog expects to do. Sonic, the hero of Mobius, has scheduled a special date with a certain pink hedgehog. The girl of his dreams Amy Rose. They had been dating for 3 months in counting and they were perfect for one another. Sonic, along with his little brother Manic, was in his room checking himself out in the mirror trying to get ready while his brother was sitting one his bed tapping with his drumsticks in mid air.

"Bro you look great. Hurry up or you be late for your date." said Manic throwing enthusiasm in his voice. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sure Manic, But I have to look perfect for Ames." said Sonic fixing a quill on his head. Manic sighed and huffed.

"I don't know why you are putting this much effort into it." Manic replied putting his drum sticks in his pock.

"I want to impress her and not look like I just woke up." Sonic shock back. "And besides, you'll understand when you get a girl if you know what I mean." Manic blushed sightly while his older brother smirked at him. Sonic knew about his brothers crush and Manic liked her ever since she helped them from Lyric. Sonic would continue to tease it to him but he would reply back with Amy. It was like a game between the two. Sonic walked down stairs with Manic following behind him.

"What would you know about her?" asked Manic giving Sonic a glare. He snickered and looked at his younger brother.

"That she can be clueless most of the time when it comes to love and that she is a major tomboy. Luckily for you she doesn't know about your crush." said Sonic grabbing a picnic basket. Manic was going to speak but was cut of by a new voice.

"I hope you two aren't fighting again!" yelled a pink hedgehog which happens to be there younger sister Sonia. She was the youngest of the three triplets.

"No Sonia we aren't." said Manic looking at her. Sonia put her hands on her hips and eyed them both suspiciously. They both gave her innocent smiles.

"Ok then..." she turned to Sonic. "Big pland for your date tonight?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep. We are going to have a moonlight picnic in the park. But I need someone to help carry the cake." He said gazing at his brother.

"No way." he sneered crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Please Manic? It would be nice of you." begged Sonia giving him her puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine here." Sonic handed him the cake while he took everything else.

"Have fun you guys!" waved Sonia. "And be careful Sonic, it might ran tonight!"

"I will! See ya sis!" Sonic wave back and walked at the door with Manic behind him.

Time Skip

The two brothers made it to the park. Manic help set up the picnic while Sonic waited for Amy on a romantic bridge with a lake underneath. Soon Manic joined him.

"You thing she is coming?" he asked him.

"SONIC!" both hedgehogs turned to see Amy in a short sparkly red dress and a hedgehog right behind her.

"Amy you made it." said Sonic kissing his girl on the lips. Amy giggled as the broke apart.

"Yep. I brought someone with me." she said. Sonic smirked.

"Yo Manic your girl here."

"What?!" he said and I happened to Zakayla she brought. She smiled at waved at Manic.

"Hey how is it going?" she asked. He blushed a bit.

"Um...F-Fine." he said and looked into her violet eyes. Sonic and Amy smirked at them both.

"I can feel the chemistry between you both." Teased Sonic only to receive a hard glare from them both.

"Don't you have a date to go on?" Manic said through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah, come on Sonic. Have fun you two!" said Amy as they walked away holding hands together.

"Um...What does chemistry have to do with anything?" asked Zakayla.

"Nothing..." said Manic nervously. She gave him a suspicious look but brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Ok then. I'm going home. See ya Manic!" she said happliy and started to walk off but Manic quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he said. Z looked at him in concern. Manic didn't want her to leave so he blurted out the first thing to mind. "I can't dance!"

She stopped and looked at him funny. "You can't Dance?" she questioned.

"Um...I need help..." he said nervously.

"Well I can help you!" Zakayla said excitedly. "Do you want to learn hip hop, Jazz, Tango, or to waltz?"

Manic thought for a moment. "The waltz."

"Ok then the waltz it is." she said and pulling out her phone clicking the music and setting it down on a nearby bench. She walked up to Manic and softly grabbed his hands.

"Just follow my lead and the sound of my voice." She said.

"Okay." He said as they slowly swayed back and forth. Zakayla began to sing.

 _Take my hand, Take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step,_

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

The two hedgehog rocked back and forth with Manic starring into her eyes the whole time. He couldn't help to see that he was dancing so well by the sound of her voice and he started to sing as well.

 _Won't you promise me_

 _(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

 _We'll keep dancing_

 _(To keep dancing)_

 _Where ever we go next_

Manic decide to take the dancing a little bit further as he want to try something. He picked her up and spined her twice as they continued to waltz together.

 _It's like catching lightning_

 _The chances of finding someone like you_

 _It's one in a million_

 _The chances on feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together,_

 _We just keep on getting better._

Manic placed her on top of a bench and she lean toward him gracefully.

 _So can I have this dance?_ _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _~Can I have this Dance...~_

Manic picked her up and twirled her. Zakayla giggled and they continued to waltz not paying attention to where they are

 _Oh no mountain to high enough_

 _Ocean to wide_

 _'Cause together or not our dance won't stop_

 _Let it rain let, it pour_

 _what we have is worth fighting for_

 _You know I believe,_

 _that we were meant to be_

The rain the thunder became to cloud the nightsky and the rain began to pour down on the city. Zakayla and Manic didn't care and they kept dancing.

 _OHHHHH_

 _It's like catching lightning_

 _The chances of finding someone like you_ _(Like you)_

 _It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

 _And with every step together,_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can i hve this dance?_ _(Can I have this Dance?)_

 _Can I have this Dance_

 _Can I have this_ _dance_

 _Can I have this ~Dance~_

When the song ended the quills and clothes were drenched wet. The both giggled and looked at each other. Zakayla smiled at him and let him go.

"You are a very good singer." she complimented. "And you caught on so well!"

Manic blushed a bit. "Thanks I had a very god teacher." Zakayla smiled at him.

" _Why are my checks suddenly hot? I'm probably catching something from the rain._ " Zakayla thought to her self.

"Z look!" Manic pointed and she looked too. They gasped. They landed in a flower garden deep with in the park.

"Oh wow. Huh, I guess that's what music could to to ya." she replied. "Come on Manic let's go." she walked pasted him. He frowned.

"She really is clueless, at least when it comes to love." he whispered. But his frowned soon turned upside down. "But this only proves that I have to try a little bit harder." He smiled to himself and followed her. The two said there goodbyes but not before she did something unexpected. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He held his cheek and looked at her.

"Thanks for dancing with me." she said and waved him goodbye. He waved back and tying to hold his blush in.

"She kiss me..." He slowly smiled and walked home.

Time skip

Manic walked in the house and shuted the door behind him. He walked into the living room only to see his brother and sister talking on the couch.

"Yo lil bro, you finally made it home." said Sonic.

"Yeah, where were you?" Sonia questioned. Manic was about to speak but he closed his mouth and thought about what happened, so he came up with a excuse.

"Out for a walk." he lied.

"Really?" Sonic eyed him suspiciously. "Was it with a certain orange hedgehog we know?"

Manic glared at him and Sonic and Sonia laughed. He walked over and sat on the couch with them.

"Aw Manic we were just teasing. Sonic was telling me about his date." Manic shrugged and looked out the window while hearing them talk. One day he'll make her see. One day. It was one of the best days of his life.

 _"...Life isn't about waiting for the rain to pass,_

 _It's about dancing in the rain... "_ -Unknown.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The end.**

 **Comment, Like, Review**

 **ByE!**


End file.
